fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
NES 30th
NES 30th is an upcoming game for the Wii U set to be released in 2015. It is developed by Ninesoft and published by Nintendo It is a retro throwback to old NES games, similar to Retro Game Challenge and Mega Man 9. It is an all-new adventure, featuring Mario, Zelda, and Pikmin characters. New 8-bit Pikmin sprites have been created for this game, based on ones from Pikmin 2-e. Each character has their own story. Development The development all started off when the company Oogle was creating an anniversary compilation for the NES's 25th anniversary. It was abandoned by Oogle, so Nintendo bought NES 25th from Oogle for $400,000. Nintendo decided to completely change most of the idea, with the only aspects of the game remaining were some of the NES games. Worlds Unlike the games that this game is based on, this game takes place in the real world (besides from World 1). *World 1 - Grass World (takes place in the Mushroom Kingdom) *World 2 - Cave World (takes place in the Cave of the Crystals) *World 3 - Highland World (takes place in Scotland) *World 4 - Space World (takes place in the Solar System) *World 5 - Underwater World (takes place in the Pacific Ocean) *World 6 - Urban World (takes place in New York City) *World 7 - Lava World (takes place in Mount Vesuvius) *World 8 - Dungeon World (takes place in a dungeon) Characters Playable characters *Mario *Luigi *Link *Alph *Brittany *Charlie Sidekicks (optional) *Blue Toad - Mario *Yellow Toad - Luigi *Elzo - Link *Pikmin (yellow, blue, red, rock) - Alph, Brittany, Charlie Kidnapped people *Princess Peach - Mario *Princess Daisy - Luigi *Princess Zelda - Link *Captain Olimar - Alph, Brittany, Charlie Villians *Bowser - Mario *Tatanga - Luigi *Ganon - Link *Emperor Bulblax - Alph, Brittany, Charlie Music Most of the music is in the format of NSF, but is all stored in an encrypted file. This means hackers will need to wait a few years or more to try and replace the music. *Title Screen - Nintendo Land 8-bit Theme *Menu - Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Menu *Grass World - Super Mario Bros. Overworld Theme *Cave World - Super Mario Bros 3. Underworld Theme (No DPCM) *Highland World - Pikmin 2 Theme (8-bit Remix) *Space World - Metroid Brinstar Theme *Underwater World - Super Mario Bros. Underwater Theme *Urban World - F-Zero Big Blue Theme (8-bit Remix) *Lava World - The Legend of Zelda - A Link to The Past Intro Theme (8-bit Remix) *Dungeon World - The Legend of Zelda - A Link to The Past Hyrule Castle Theme (8-bit Remix) *Boss - Kirby's Adventure Boss Theme (No DPCM) *Final Boss - Earthbound Pokey Means Business! (8-bit Remix, no 8-bit intro) *Ending - Super Mario Bros. Ending Theme *Staff Roll - The Legend of Zelda Ending Theme *Game Over - Super Mario Bros. Unused Game Over *Invincibility - Super Mario 64 Invincibility (8-bit Remix) *Level Complete - Super Mario Bros. Level Complete In addition, sound effects are also stored in the file, so that when a sound effect plays, it mutes out a channel like in many NES games. Extra Games Like Animal Crossing for the GameCube, you can unlock NES games. *﻿Super Mario Bros. (unlocked when World 1 is completed) *The Legend of Zelda (unlocked when World 2 is completed) *Mario Bros. (unlocked when World 3 is completed) *Donkey Kong (unlocked when World 4 is completed) *Donkey Kong Jr. (unlocked when World 5 is completed) *Excitebike (unlocked when World 6 is completed) *Clu Clu Land (unlocked when World 7 is completed) *Devil World (unlocked when the game is completed) Reception Pre-release IGN commented that "it is a very original and creative idea" but noted that "it may not have good sales after games like Retro Game Challenge flopped". Category:Fan Games Category:Compilations Category:Throwbacks Category:Wii U Games